


Journey to the Past

by Briry18



Category: Anastasia (1997), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angry Pomeranian Bakugou Katsuki, Crossover, Established Midoriya Inko/Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Inspired by Anastasia (1997 & Broadway), M/M, Midoriya Izuku Protection Squad, Midoriya Izuku is a Ray of Sunshine, Pining Todoroki Shouto, Protective Midoriya Inko, Protective Todoroki Shouto, TodoDeku Month
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28933917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briry18/pseuds/Briry18
Summary: A My Hero Academia/Anastasia Fusion fic. Young Orphan Deku can't remember his past. Found wandering around at 8 years old, the only clues to his identity were a notebook, and the vague memories of a promise he made.
Relationships: Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Inko's Reward

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: I am taking extreme liberties with the story, particularly with the geography aspects. I’ve decided to go with a unique layout, using names from MHA instead of the traditional ones from Anastasia, and thus creating a new world. I also plan to add bits and pieces of context to make the story more unique rather than a copy/paste character replacement of the original movie. Hope you enjoy it!

Snow fell down in large white fluffy flakes and petaled along the windowsill of the hotel suite. Her royal highness, Inko Midoriya, the dowager Queen of Aldera, sat at the window, watching the December sky with large sad eyes. The reporter who had requested an interview with her, sat quietly and allowed the middle aged woman to reminisce a moment before addressing her. 

“Lady Inko… you are the sole survivor of the horrific villain attack against the royal family 10 years ago. Though your title remains intact, you've appointed passed on your duties, leaving Elders in the care of the Steward Enji Todoroki and his only living son Shoto. You've since spent the last ten years in isolation on your family’s estate in Tattooin, and you’ve not spoken a word to the public since that night. Finally, after all this time, you wish to make a statement. What is it that you’d like to get off your chest and why now?” 

Inko gave him a sad sobering glance and folded her hands neatly in her lap. Her long green hair intricately done in a twist, but her clothes were modest for a woman of her station. The simple gown, and silver locket around her neck gave her a quiet and sophisticated beauty. 

“It’s been ten years since that tragic day… but I can still picture it perfectly. I often dream of it, the horrific screams, the flashing lights, and raging fires. No one believed this could happen… especially not to my husband who was so well beloved and cherished by his people.” 

“Yes, King Toshinori, or better known as the All Mighty King Toshinori, had brought a long time of peace among the people of Aldera. He was a symbol of peace and hope to your people and to the whole world.” The reporter scribbled down a few notes before letting Inko continue. 

“Indeed… but underneath that peace was a world of darkness and hate. There were individuals who believed my husband to be a shameless fraud. That he forced the world to be content and happy, and masked over the hurt and dangers life held to give the people a false sense of security.” Inko rubbed her hands together. “When it happened, Toshinori and I were holding a banquet celebrating the 100 year anniversary that Toshinori’s family had reigned over Aldera. Our children…” Inko paused a moment to choke back a sob. “We’d given them each a gift to commemorate the occasion. I can still remember how bright and happy their faces were… especially our son, Izuku.” 

“The crown prince… he was the youngest of your children, but your only son wasn’t he?” 

“Yes… he was such a happy and positive influence on his sisters…” Inko sobbed into her handkerchief. “I remember it well...” 

~Flashback~

“Mama! Papa! Look!” Izuku ran to his parents on their thones handing them a drawing he'd made of his father. 

“Hahaha! Very well done, my boy!” Toshinori laughed boisterously and propped his son up on his knee. “You’ll make a fine artist one day.” 

“Art is nice, but what I really want to be is like you, Papa!” Izuku’s bright eyes shined. “I want to be a heroic king who protects our people with a fearless smile.” 

“Fearless, huh?” He laughed gently. “Perhaps someday you will, my son.” Toshinori rubbed the top of his son’s head. “… but that doesn’t mean you can’t have a lovely hobby.” He pulled something from a bag next to his throne and presented it to him. “For you, Izuku.” 

“A present for me?” Izuku smiled brightly and took the gift admiring the lovely green notebook and he stroked the latch on it. “Wow! It’s so nice. Thank you, Papa!” 

“Now this is a special notebook son. Your mother had it especially made for you, to help you achieve your dreams.” 

“Really?” Izuku hugged his notebook to his chest, already coveting it. “How?” 

“Well, look inside.” He motioned towards the notebook and then handed him an ornate fountain pen. “and read the inscription.” 

Izuku opened the latch and on the first page was a well done drawing of Izuku depicted as a hero with an elaborate cape and costume… etched onto the pen were the words: 

“You can be a hero.” 

“A Hero! Wow, that’s exactly what I wanna be.” Izuku said it in an excited tone and then hugged Toshinori and his mother tightly. “Thank you!”

“Well it’s true, baby.” Inko cuddled her son into her lap. “You may be the crown prince, but you’re also your own person.” She tapped under his chin. 

“That’s right son.” Toshinori nodded and motioned out to the people. Izuku’s sisters mix and mingling with the guests, their sweet laughter making Izuku smile. “Our family has ruled Aldera for a hundred years… and while it is your duty to one day become King… it is also your own choice. The life you lead is yours, and yours alone. No one can tell you who you can or can’t become.”

“All Might…” A booming voice echoed in front of them catching their attention. Instantly Toshinori was on his feet and smiling.

“Endeavor! It’s been a long time, old friend. I’m so glad you could come.” Toshinori crossed over and hugged Enji Todoroki, Duke of Aldera, and his childhood friend. Their nicknames for each other, Endeavor and All Might, were names they’d chosen as children. 

“Of course, as a noble family it is our duty and honor to come celebrate with you and your family.” Enji cleared his throat and motioned to his wife and children. “You of course know my wife Rei.” 

“It is a pleasure to see you again, your highness.” Timid but gentle, Rei Todoroki bowed graciously and was given a kiss on the hand. 

“Lovely as always.” 

“My eldest son Touya was unable to attend, but you know my Daughter Fuyumi, and my son Natsuo…”

“Yes, my how they’ve grown.” He looked to the youngest of them all. “And this must be young Shoto. I’ve heard a great deal about you, young man.” 

“Thank you, Your Majesty.” Shoto bowed, his eyes cast downwards an act of shyness.

“The pleasure is mine, would you like to play with my son Izuku?” He motioned behind him to Izuku who approached and smiled at Shoto. 

“Hello, My name’s Izuku, what’s yours?” 

“Umm…” Shoto started to hide behind his mother’s skirts, but Rei ushered him forward. 

“Go on, sweetie. It’s okay.” 

“Sh-Shoto.” He kept his eyes downward and bowed again to Izuku. Ever the friendly boy, Izuku took Shoto’s hand. 

“It’s great to meetcha Shoto… come on I’ll show you around the palace.” 

“Huh? What about the part- WHOA!” Shoto stumbled behind Izuku as the two of them rushed off together. Inko laughed and stood beside her husband greeting the Todoroki family with a smile. 

“What a beautiful family you have here Enji.” She complimented. 

“Thank you, My Queen.” Enji took her hand and kissed it, then turned to Toshinori. “All Might… I’d hope we’d have a moment to discuss-” 

“Now, now, there’s plenty of time for such formalities Enji.” He turned him around. “This is a party. Please, celebrate, enjoy the evening.” 

The party continued, with joyous sounds of laughter and celebration. Unfortunately it didn’t last. As the sound of the next waltz died out, the castle shuddered and glass shattered from a massive explosion of fire. People screamed as the door burst open, and a crowd of figures in black stormed inside. 

“What’s the meaning of this?! Who are you!?” Toshinori strut down the center of the ballroom to face the intruders. The leader pulled back his hood and Toshinori gasped in shock. “You!” 

“It’s been a long time, King Toshinori.” The man laughed, his disfigured face creasing from the wide maniacal smile. The man was known by many names, but Toshinori knew him as the sorcerer All for One. A man obsessed with power, and who played with the dark forces. “I’m terribly sorry for interrupting your celebrations… but I didn’t know how else to get an audience with you.” 

“You’re not welcome here… you betrayed my family, and the people with your tyranny! I banished you, but it would seem even that’s not enough.” 

“It’s never enough for men like him, Your Highness.” Endeavor stood beside his king sneering. “With them you have to beat them to the ground until they’ve nothing left to fight for.” 

“Spoken like a true tyrant.” A younger voice spoke up from the right of All for One. He removed his cloak and Endeavor looked on in horror as the face of his son looked back at him. 

“Touya!” 

“The name’s Dabi now…” he held his hand up, flames rippling across his hands. “I’ve gained a new identity… one I can finally respect and brag about.” 

“Son this is madness, what the hell are you doing cohorting with-” 

“The pressures of being a nobleman’s son…” Another young man spoke from beside him. "... Is something your soon and I know all too well. Being forced into marriage, or lives planned out without thought for our wants and desires, not being given the freedom to become our own person. Can you really blame him for turning on you?” 

"Now, now Tomura." All for One pat the young teenager on the head. "Let them speak their minds, as wrong as they may be." 

“You snake! You’ve corrupted my son! I’ll kill you!” Enji removed his sword and charged forward. 

“Enji wait!” 

“You first, father…” Dabi stretched out his hand and released the flames, they engulfed him forcing him backwards and rolled unconscious on the floor. 

“Enji!” Rei cried out and went to her husband. Tears of horror and grief spilled down her cheeks as she looked up at her son. “Touya please stop this!” 

“Don’t pretend like you care for him, mother. We both know the true monster he is.” he raised his burning fist again. " Now stand aside."

“No! You cannot blame your father for the expectations of those with noble birth. He raised you the only way he knew how. So please, don't do this.” She sobbed holding Enji protectively. 

“Your mother is right… you’re being used, young Touya. Do not let All for One’s hatred influence you.” 

“I’m influenced by no one… this is my choice! Nobility be damned! Let it all burn to hell!” Touya raised his hand up fire engulfing the ballroom. Taking it as a signal, All for One’s other followers ran in for the attack, killing any noble that stood in their way. 

Women screamed, children cried, and Toshinori turned to his wife and girls. 

“Go! Get to safety!” 

“What about you?” Inko was already hurrying the girls into the great hall. 

“I’ll hold them off! Please! Go!” 

“Go with them, Rei…” Enji slowly got to his feet, singed but alive. “Take the children, and go!” 

“Enji…” Rei got to her feet. “I’m sorry that I-” 

“Go… don’t make me sin any further. Let me at least protect my family.” He pushed her towards their children; Fuyumi and Natsuo already rushing with the other nobles further into the castle to flee the chaos. 

"Enji…" Two kissed her husband. "Please be careful." 

"I will… take care of yourself Rei. Take care of our children." He squeezed her hand. "Now go!" 

Two ran off, and Enji stood beside his King as the guards and nobles who could fight stood up against the mob. 

The castle walls burned, and the screams of the victims echoed in the halls. King Toshinori and his loyal subjects perished in order to protect their families. Even though All for One was defeated that night, and his subordinates fled soon after, the damage was done.

~End of Flashback~

“Many lives were lost that night… My husband and daughters, Rei, and their two eldest children were slaughtered with many other nobles. I managed to escape into the servants passage, and there I found Izuku alone and frightened. We fled outside the castle walls but the blizzard proved fatal. I let go of Izuku's hand once… just once… and I couldn't find him. I searched through the blistering snow, calling his name but I never saw him again.” Inko sobbed and curled the handkerchief tightly in her hands. 

"The Steward, Enji said that it was thanks to your son that his only heir lived. He had doubts of taking over the kingdom in your stead but you insisted he be made Steward. Why?"

"I asked him because he's the only man I could trust to watch over the kingdom until I could find my son."

"Prince Izuku has long thought to have perished. What makes you so sure that he lived?"

"Hope, good sir… until i have absolute proof that my son is dead I have to have hope. It was his dream to become a strong and heroic King like his father. He'll be eighteen this year which means he's come of age." She sat straight up. "Which brings me to why I've asked you here. Along with my statement I want you to announce that anyone who finds my son, will be rewarded a grand sum of 10 million yen."

"Ten million…" the reporter dropped his pencil. "You're serious, my lady?"

"Yes… and you can also mention that I fully intend to test every single person who comes to claim the reward, so scammers and thieves can think twice before attempting to trick me."

"That is very generous of you my lady… but are you sure you want to do this?"

"Izuku is the only family I have left… Without him I have no right to call myself a royal. Therefore if he cannot be found by the end of the year then I will officially hand over all rights to the throne over to Enji's son, Shoto Todoroki, and crown him King."

"Why to the son? Why not hand over the throne to Enji himself?"

"If my son truly is dead… then his last heroic act was to save Shoto Todoroki. As such, in the event Izuku cannot be found, I expect the son of Enji Todoroki to take full responsibility and fulfill izuku's dream in his stead."

The reporter nodded… after a few more minutes of taking down details of the rewards and its conditions, he left Inko with a respected bow, and hurried off to make the headline. Inko took a long deep sigh as the meeting ended and turned her eyes to the falling snow. 

“Izuku, where are you?” 

~Some Months Later~

“WHERE ARE YOU, SHOTO!” Enji Todoroki’s voice boomed throughout the Todoroki manor as he searched for his wayward son. Why? Why did he have to have such rebellious sons? His first born joined a rebellion, his middle child showed disdain for him to his dying day, and now Shoto, his only living heir, was a childish runaway. Couldn’t the boy see he was trying to prep him for royal life? All the etiquette lessons, the study meetings, the physical training, was all so he could become a strong and wise king. It was his duty, his destiny! 

Didn’t he order the construction of a brand new palace to be built on Todoroki land? The old palace was but a dusty relic now. Filled with broken and dusty trinkets left over from the Toshinori dynasty. Lady Inko had recovered what relics she deemed important, whilst the rest went to museums, or were snatched up by thieves and black market extortionists. His son, Enji knew, had a few acquaintances whom he allowed to live on the grounds, providing they help preserve whatever was left. Still Enji had little hope that anything of real value was left in that filthy old eye-sore. Nothing but bad memories, and ghosts up there. 

When Shoto was king he would bring about a new era of peace and prosperity, Enji was sure. His son may be flighty, but he also knew he was caring, and clever. He was a natural swordsman, and very athletic. He also was quite handsome, despite the severe burn over his left eye, a mark left by his traitorous older brother. He already had many lady callers, especially after it was announced in the papers that he would become king later that year. 

Enji had no hope in Young Izuku’s return. If the child, or young man as he would be, hadn’t emerged before then there was no reason why he would emerge now. The Crown Prince Izuku was dead… and there was nothing short of seeing him live and in person that would change his mind about that.   
He called out to Shoto again, the booming echo fading with him as he made a turn into the east wing. The now empty hall was quiet, allowing Shoto to emerge from his hiding place, a secret passage underneath the tile flooring. 

“That was close.” He pulled himself out, adjusting his hat over his hair and shrugging his jacket on. “Sorry old man, but I’ve got real business to attend to.” He opened the window and peered out at the snow covered rooftops. He eyed the guard positions, and timed his escape cautiously. He gracefully slid down the slick roof tiles, and leapt from the roof and into a tree. The branch wavered a bit from his weight but held firm. Once the guard passed by he quickly made his way to the ground, and sprinted for the gate. It took little effort for him to wait for the guard there to get distracted by incoming visitors and workers, and sneak his way past.

In his worn garb, and rustic jacket and hat, The nobleman Shoto Todoroki became just another face in the sea of people that crowded Aldera’s busy streets. He loved the hustle and bustle of it… loved seeing the people, watching them interact with each other, and seem so free despite all that had happened sometime ago. 

It was a night Shoto wouldn’t soon forget. The night he’d lost his mother and siblings… the night where he’d gone from being the pampered youngest child, to the chosen heir… his shoulders weighed with duties and expectations he’d rather live without. 

He started to wonder if Touya had had the right of it… that nobility was overrated and unneeded in society. Yet he always reminded himself that Touya had been corrupted by the words of a revenge seeking psychopath, and had murdered the rest of their family. 

He too would have died… if it hadn’t been for Izuku. 

Shoto pulled out a paper from his inside pocket and read the article for the hundredth time since it debuted on the streets. The crown prince, Izuku, was still alive? He both rejoiced at the prospect, but feared what would happen if he was never found. Inko had placed a heavy weight on his shoulders in naming him next in line to the throne. If he didn’t find Izuku by his eighteenth birthday, then he’d have to take up the mantle himself… and he didn’t care for the idea. 

It was hard enough living up to his fathers traditional standards, let alone that of a king. He wanted the freedom to be his own man… to take his title and choose how to use it. There were many Lords who had secondary careers…. Authors, artists, chefs… Shoto was sure he could find something that called to him. Something that didn’t require him to hold the weight of an entire country on his shoulders. 

Shoto paused as he heard a familiar whistle, and glanced up. He smiled when he spotted his small group of friends down an alley and he briskly cut through the crowds and to them. 

“Glad to see you made bail, your majesty.” Kirishima bowed to Shoto. 

“Very funny… where’s Iida?” 

“Still at the palace. He says he’ll meet up with us later for the auditions, but he wanted to make sure the palace was secure before leaving.” Kaminari told him. 

“That’s Iida for you. He always takes his duties seriously.” Shoto motioned them ahead. “I take it you guys found a theatre?” 

“Yep, and we’ve spread the word all through the underground. If the crown prince is in Aldera, he’ll definitely hear it through the grapevine and come a calling… and even if he doesn’t, if we can find someone who looks enough like the prince and can act accordingly, then bim bam BOOM you’re out of your commitment.” Kaminari cocked his fingers like guns and winked. 

“I’m not sure how I feel about lying to the Dowager Queen.” Shoto confessed. “I’d much prefer if we found the real Izuku.” 

“Well who knows if the guy actually survived or not. I mean what royal in their right mind would stay hidden all this time?” Kirishima pointed out. 

“Royalty isn’t all that it’s cracked up to be, Kirishima.” Shoto sighed and put his hands in his pockets. “Believe me I should know.” 

“Which is exactly why you should use our plan. I know you don’t wanna deceive the queen, but think of it this way, Shoto. If the guy is a good enough actor, and can play his part, just imagine how happy the queen would be. She could finally have some closure.” 

“I guess you’re right…” Todoroki pulled another object from his pocket. He unraveled the piece of paper that held the ornate green pen, and the depiction of heroic king Izuku drawn across the page. 

He and Izuku had hidden together during the chaos. They’d held onto each other inside the servant’s passage, shivering and whimpering with absolute fear. Despite that… despite how frightened Izuku was he remained brave and determined. Shoto traced the pen with his thumb, the words “You can be a hero” etched in gold along the grip. To him, Izuku was his hero. He helped him get to safety… helped him stay calm in such a hectic and scary atmosphere… and in the end had sacrificed his safety to lure the bad guys away so he could run to his injured father. He begged and pleaded Izuku not to do it, to stay safe with him in the servant’s passage, but Izuku wouldn’t listen. 

“My father wouldn’t run away or hide, and I won’t either.” 

“You’ll just get yourself killed, please don’t go Izuku!” 

“I won’t die... here, take these.”  
“What’s this?” 

“These are my most prized possessions right now. My mother and father gave them to me, so they mean a great deal to me. I promise I’ll come back for them, so you have to promise to take good care of them until then. Do you promise, Shoto?” 

“I promise, Izuku…” Shoto murmured to himself as the memory of their promise came back to him clear as day. Their hands touching, and eyes meeting. It was something he wasn’t likely to forget… and doubt he ever would. 

“My Lord?” Iida’s voice broke Shoto out of the memory and he lifted his head up. As promised, Iida met the group at the theatre, looking thoroughly prepared for the audition they were to hold. “Are you alright?” 

“Yes… I’m fine Iida.” He glanced around the building to the long line of boys and even some girls who came in for the auditions. He sighed heavily, having a bad feeling about this. “Let’s just get this over with.”


	2. Deku and Kacchan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deku and Bakugou are suddenly kicked out of the orphanage after getting entangled in a sorcerer's spell that turns Katsuki into Fluffsuki. On their own for the first time they go out in search of shelter and a cure, and contemplate on what the future has in store for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: I included some geeky references, see if you can spot them all. :3

"Why is it when something happens, it's always you two?" Aizawa crossed her arms glowering at the young man of 18 and the dog at his feet. "You've been a thorn in my side since you were brought here. Always acting irrationally, picking fights, causing chaos, and getting injured. This...however... is the final straw!"

"I'm really sorry, Aizawa-sensei. We were just trying to help." The boy pleaded his head down, the mop of curly green hair hidden under a wide blue hat. 

"I know that, Deku, but at some point in your life you need to stop and consider what's best for you and those whose lives you affect. You're18 now… and by law I can't harbor you here for free anymore." 

"You mean...you're kicking me out? Gwah!" Deku caught the bag with his limited belongings inside and fell backwards into the snow. "Sensei!" 

"I'm sorry Deku… but I have kids who are far younger than you who need my help. In order to keep them fed I need you both to learn to live on your own." The elder man flowered at the front door, the heat and hearth of the house behind him, and the bitter cold in front. 

"Both of us?” Deku’s eyes suddenly widened and he sat up on his knees. “You mean you're kicking Kacchan out too?" 

"Yes." Aizawa glared down at the dog at his feet. It barked ferociously despite its small size. Aizawa picked him up and shoved him at Deku. "He's your responsibility from now on. Now go, and be grateful you've got each other."

He started closing the door and Deku panicked.

"Wait, wait, wait! What about Kacchan's condition?" He lifted the dog up. "How am I supposed to-"

"Go to the fish market, they're always looking for some young hands. You may even find a suitable wife who likes dogs." Aizawa shut the door. Bakugou howled and growled wriggling free from Deku.

"Damn it, Deku, this is all your fucking fault!" He barked and pounced around in the snow irritably. 

"I'm so sorry Kacchan. I didn't think Aizawa sensei would do something like this." Deku clutched his head and bowed low. “I can’t believe he kicked us out so suddenly.” 

"Its because you don't know when to mind your own fucking business.” Bakugou yapped and whacked him on the head with his hindquarters. “You always gotta help someone and put yourself in danger. If you hadn't run after that thief none of this would have happened!" 

"He stole money from that poor family, what was I supposed to do? Just let it happen? Besides I didn't know he could use magic." Deku got to his feet sighing. "At any rate, you're the one who called him a skeevy thieving prick and pissed him off." 

"Only because he was getting ready to pound you into the pavement. When are you gonna learn not to pick fights you can't win?" Bakugou growled and Deku hung his head, unable to argue that point. "Now, thanks to you I'm the stuck in this stupid four legged body! The only person I can even complain to is you, because you're the only one who can understand me. So prepare yourself, Deku, because I'm gonna complain until your ears bleed, you damn stupid nerd" he huffed and kicked snow on him. 

Deku sighed heavily again and looked down at his bag that was half buried in snow. He picked it up, going through it to see what all Aizawa had tossed inside. His heart twisted when he pulled out his prized possession… a half burnt journal. It was the only possession of his that he’d been carrying the day he’d been found and brought to the orphanage. 

“At least he remembered to give me this.” He brushed the cover affectionately and held it to his chest. “Come on, Kacchan. We need to find someplace to sleep tonight.” 

“Don’t tell me what to do, nerd!” Bakugou complained, but still trotted after him. His paws were already numb from trudging around in the snow. “Why couldn’t that asshole wait til spring to kick us out? Tch, be grateful he says… I am grateful…GRATEFUL TO GET AWAY FROM YOU AND THIS STUPID PRISON!” To add further insult, Bakugo lifted his leg and peed on the gates of the orphanage. “Piss off!” 

Deku lingered a bit at the gate, watching the windows of the orphanage fill with the faces of the kids he’d come to know, and helped to raise. With tears in his eyes he lifted a hand and waved goodbye to them all. 

"Goodbye, everyone. I hope you all find families soon."

"Let's go, Deku! I'm fucking freezing my tail off over here!" 

"Coming!" Deku jogged to catch up to Bakugou and the two walked silently together towards the main road. Around midday more snow started to fall and Deku’s stomach growled in complaint at having not eaten. 

“Hungry… I wish Aizawa-sensei would have at least let us eat lunch before we left.” He rubbed his stomach and glanced up as the road started to fork. Looking at the signs one pointed left towards the fish Market, and the other right for the capital city of Aldera. “Looks like we’re going left, at least it's not much farther, eh Ka- CHAN!!!” Deku stumbled into the snow, having tripped over his scarf which Bakugou held in his teeth and was tugging on it. 

“Wrong!” Bakugou spit the scarf out and trotted right. “We’re going this way!” 

“Pfft! Blegh!” Deku spat snow and dirt out of his mouth and dusted himself free of the white flakes. “What? But Kacchan, the sign says-” 

“I know what the stupid sign says, Deku, and I’m telling you I’m not going to the fish market, and neither are you! I refuse to be some pet to a fisherman’s wife! We’re going right, and figuring out a way to change me back!” Bakugou started down the path towards Aldera. “Now come on!” 

“Eh?” Deku glanced up, eyeing the road to Aldera. “So, wait… does that mean you want me to come with you? Even after I-” 

“Shut up, Deku, don’t mistake what I’m doing for any sort of kindness in your regard. Did you forget that you’re the only one who can understand what the hell I’m saying?"

"Ah… no but I thought-"

"Idiot! You’re going to be my interpreter! How else do you expect me to ask questions and locate Kirishima without being picked up by some random extra and coddled like a helpless puppy?”

“Right…” Deku laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. “Of course that’s the reason.” 

“Humph!” Bakugou turned his nose up, his small fluffy tail sticking up and wagging proudly, “Damn straight! Don’t start thinking I actually give a damn about you.” He trotted into the snow. “Now hurry up! I want to get to Aldera before it gets dark!” 

“Hold on a minute, Kacchan. What do you expect to do once we get to Aldera? We need to find work, and shelter…” his stomach growled again and made him groan. “Not to mention food.” 

“Idiot! Don’t you think I know that?” He stopped and turned in a circle in order to face him. “I wouldn’t suggest we go there unless I had a plan. I’ve got a friend who lives in Aldera. He’s got some connections and can put us up for a few days while we figure shit out.” 

“A friend? I didn’t think you knew anyone outside of the orphanage.” Izuku stood up and jogged the few extra steps to catch up to him. 

“We met by coincidence about five years ago. The guy insisted we become pen pals or some shit so we’ve been sending letters back and forth… and why the hell am I telling you all this? I don’t have to explain myself to you!” He growled and dashed up ahead of him in order to hide his embarrassment. Not even a few feet down the path the snow built up to the point Bakugou had to start leaping to keep his head above the snow. Deku watched him with a smile on his face and shook his head laughing. 

“Kacchan, you’re gonna drown at this rate.” He gently picked him up to pull him into his coat. “There, I’ll carry you until the road gets smoother. It’s the least I can do.” 

“Shut up! I didn’t ask for your stinkin help, yah damn nerd!” Bakugo barked with a high pitch garnering the attention of a family of three that was passing them by. 

“Aww, the poor cute puppy looks so cold, and cranky.” The little girl wandered from her parents to get a closer look at Bakugou. Deku laughed a bit as Bakugou growled in complaint at being referred to as poor and cute. “I think he needs a nap.” 

“You have no idea…” Deku whispered, thankful the little girl was blissfully unaware that all of Bakugou’s bark and yips were actually him cursing the air blue. 

“Eri-chan!” The mother called out to the little girl and caught her attention. “I know you want to play with the puppy but it’s time to go home now sweetie. The hot chocolate is waiting!” 

“Mmmkay!” Eri turned towards Bakugo and Deku and offered them a bright cheery smile. “You guys better go home too! Nothing beats having hot chocolate with your family, right? Bye-bye!” She waved and ran over to her parents, leaping up into her father’s waiting arms. 

Deku watched the little girl all bright eyed and smiles as she cuddled into the loving warmth of her parents embrace. The small family of three looked so happy and content in their own little world that it left a pang in Deku’s heart. 

“Our family… huh.” Deku sighed, his breath puffing out and he turned back down the road towards Aldera. Bakugou had quieted, sensing Deku’s change of mood. 

“Wipe that look off your face, Deku.” He grunted and shifted his position in the coat to get more comfortable. “It’s pathetic.” 

“Mmmm… you’re right.” Deku admitted and cuddled Bakugou closer more for comfort than for warmth. 

The love and warmth of a family was something Deku had always coveted. He couldn’t remember anything of his past. His earliest memories was of wandering alone down a snowy road, clutching his burnt journal to his chest as if it were his only life line. He’d also been burnt, and injured, and had the scars on his arms to prove it. Everyone assumed he’d been some kind of traumatic accident and that’s what caused his memory loss. 

It was also assumed that whatever accident he was in killed his family. Thus he was taken in by Mr. Aizawa who headed an orphanage. There he made his first friend in Kacchan, and the two of them formed a deep seeded bond.

It wasn’t easy getting to this point though. Kacchan was naturally gifted in anything he tried. He was smart, confident, physically fit, and capable. Whilst he on the other hand was clumsy, meek, and soft spoken. Deku had some talents such as drawing and academics, but anything that revolved around physical motions took him a great deal of time and practice to perform well. Still that never stopped him from trying. 

He admired Kacchan a great deal, and the two were practically inseparable… for a time at least. Then one day, after a couple came in looking to adopt, Kacchan had gone in for an interview… and came out looking upset, and angry. The parents had denied him and chosen a different kid, because they saw how close he and Kacchan were and felt bad about separating them. 

“It’s all your fault, Deku! Why can’t you ever do anything on your own? I hate you! From now on leave me alone!” 

It had hurt a great deal, not because Kacchan’s words were harsh, but because they were true. Deku clung onto Kacchan, because he was afraid to lose him just like he’d lost his memories and his family. It was his fault that Kacchan grew distant… and his fault that his poor attitude grew and prevented him from getting adopted. 

For a time their relationship just got worse and worse, to the point they were even getting into fist fights. Aizawa scolded them constantly for it… but he just didn’t understand that it was the only way the two of them could communicate and express their feelings. Little by little, their animosity towards each other vanished and was replaced by an emotion neither of them expected. They weren’t friends, nor enemies, and they knew each other too well to be strangers. 

What they were, funnily enough, was family. 

They were brothers: bickering and fighting one minute, then bonding over games and stories the next. Kacchan liked to scold him, and critique him very much the way an older brother would. Kacchan would get irritated with him the way an older brother got irritated when his little brother followed him everywhere. 

Kacchan was his family, and he was Kacchan’s family. Mr. Aizawa was right about one thing: the two of them had each other… and Deku was grateful for it. 

Smiling now, Deku lay his chin atop Bakugou’s head and started to hum a song. 

“Idiot, you’re thinking something sappy, aren’t you?” Bakugou growled. 

“Maybe…” He giggled. “I’ll never tell.” 

“Grrrr I can’t wait til I’m full sized again so I can knock you around.” He huffed. 

“Mmm, me too, Kacchan. Me too!” 

~Sometime later~

“Oh wow!” Deku set Bakugou back down as the two of them stood atop the hill looking out at the city of Aldera. “This place… look at all the tall buildings, and the people! It’s amazing!” 

“Aldera is supposed to be one of the largest cities in the world. It’s gonna be a real pain finding that shitty hair bozo in a city this size, but I’ve at least got an inkling where he might be. 

“Mmmm, are you sure this Kirishima guy can help us, Kacchan?” Deku adjusted his hat and pulled out his notebook, using a stubby pencil he did a quick sketch of the cityscape. 

“At the very least he can give us a place to stay and some food.” Bakugou grunted and was already hopping down the steep hill. Deku quickly put his journal away and carefully went after him, turning sideways for better balance. “I haven’t seen him since we were kids so I don’t really remember what he looks like. According to his letters though he’s got a job working with the future King of Aldera.” 

“Eh? Really?” Deku’s head shot up in surprise, the sudden movement causing him to tilt and slip. “WAHH!” He fell backwards into the snow, and slid down the rest of the hill like a sled. Bakugou laughed, practically bouncing the rest of the way down. 

“You’re such a loser, Deku.” He jumped up on the pile of snow Deku had created, giving a smug look with his adorable puppy face. 

“Ow, ow, ow… not funny Kacchan. I could have really hurt myself.” He slowly sat up shaking the snow out of his clothes. His hat fell off and he ran fingers through the fluffy green tresses of his hair. 

“Are you kidding? It’s hysterical! You’re popping up out of the snow like a friggin daisy! Must be the first sign of spring!” Bakugou laughed and jumped off him. 

“So says the barking dandelion.” Deku muttered and retrieved his hat placing it back on his head. 

“What’d you say?” Bakugou growled at him and Deku waved him off. 

“Nothing, not a thing.” He snagged his bag from the ground and hooked it around himself. “Come on.” He picked Bakugou back up. “Tell me which way to go. We’ll get there a lot faster if we don’t lose each other in the crowd.” 

“Fine by me,” his feet were getting cold anyway, not that he’d tell him that. “I enjoy using you as my pack mule.” 

“Pack Mule?” Deku muttered, tempted to drop Bakugo back in the pile of snow and leave him there.” 

“Kirishima’s got some kind of hang out in the middle of town.” He lifted his paw up. “Let’s start there and ask around. Forward march, yah nerd!” 

“Yes sir, commodore fluffy paws!” Deku replied dryly and gave a mock salute.

“Shut up and walk, yah nerd!” Bakugou growled at him. 

“Yeah yeah,” Deku obediently walked straight ahead into the city. “I hope whoever this friend of yours is, is a lot nicer than you are.” 

~Meanwhile~

“No good, NEXT!” Kirishima shouted, shooing the actor off the stage. Beside him Shoto was face down on the table, his hands in his hair, scrunching it in order to nurse a splitting headache. 

“Ugh this was a bad idea. We’re never gonna find him at this rate.” Shoto groaned and slowly sat up. “Izuku’s looks are very plain. There are tons of guys who fit his description, but there’s no real way to tell how much he’s changed.” 

“He couldn’t have changed, THAT much, right?” Kirishima browsed through a few pictures, shuddering at one of a mossy green haired farmer with severe acne and a smile with missing teeth. “Woof…” He tossed the pictures behind him. 

“It’s not the looks I’m worried about, but the personality. Izuku was so pure, honest, and giving. He was willing to sacrifice himself to protect others and there’s not a lot of other people who would do that, especially in today’s society.” Todoroki spread the pictures out again, eyeing each man with a scowl. Each of them could pass off for an older Izuku, but there was something in there eyes… a bitterness and greed that came from living in today’s economy. “They're all the same… greedy, selfish people who are just after Inko’s money. There’s no way Inko would believe any of them are her son.”

“Don’t give up hope yet, Sire.” Iida waved his arm in his traditional stagnant motion. “We still have two days before you leave the capitol to go to Tatooin.”

"Yeah, we can call it for a day if you're tired and pick this up tomorrow." Kirishima agreed.

“You guys will have to continue the search on your own then, because I can’t give you any more time. The moment I return home my father will have me under lock and key.” Shoto sighed heavily, looking down in the dumps. “I was really hoping we’d find someone… so I could have some closure of my own.” 

“Closure, your highness?” Iida questioned with an inquizitive brow. 

“It’s nothing, Iida, never mind.” Shoto stood up and dragged fingers through his dual colored hair. “I’m calling it a day. You guys may want to return to the palace too before it gets too dark.” 

“I guess you’re right.” Kirishima sighed and rolled up the roster of names they’d gone through. “I’ll tell Kaminari to let the remaining auditioners know to come back tomorrow.” 

“Thank you for your efforts today, gentleman. The next time I see you will be at the train station. I’ll make sure your tickets and passports are ready.”

“Don’t forget to make one extra…” Kirishima placed a comforting hand on his back. “We’ll find him, Shoto. I promise I won’t rest until we’ve figured this whole Izuku thing out.” 

“Your comfort is appreciated, Kirishima.” He nodded his head. “Goodnight, my friends.” 

“Man…” Kirishima rubbed his stiff neck as he watched Shoto slump out of the room. “I hate seeing him look so defeated like that. I wish there was something more we could do!” 

“I do too, but there’s nothing we can do… at least not right now.” Iida took off his glasses in order to clean them. “Let’s do as he asks and return home for tonight. We’ll regroup and reconvene first thing in the morning.” 

“Okay… Oi! Kaminari! We’re packing it in!” Kirishima jogged backstage to break the news. Once the theater was closed and everything packed away, the trio of friends headed to the old Toshinori mansion. 

"What a bust!" Kaminari sighed heavily. "What are we gonna do if we don't find someone?"

"We'll just have to be supportive. I know being King isn't something Todoroki wants but maybe it's his destined path to live out the dreams of his old friend." Iida rationalized.

"I don't know... I’m not saying that Shoto wouldn’t make a good king, but to live your life for someone else's dreams? That's just not right in my opinion. What about his own dreams and happiness?" 

"Nevertheless it is his duty and responsibility. We will continue our search for the young prince… but we have to go in with the notion that he may very well be dead." Iida trailed off mid sentence as he bumped shoulders with a young man chasing after a blonde dog. 

"Kacchan slow down! Wait for me!" 

"Kacchan…" Kirishima glanced back watching the boy disappear around a corner. "Huh… what a weird name for a dog."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Ask Briry~
> 
> Bri: I’m really enjoying writing this! I have so many twists to the tale, and character dynamics I want to play with. *Laughs Maniacally* Mwahahaha! So thrilling! 
> 
> Next Chapter: His Royal Highness, Prince Izuku

**Author's Note:**

> ~Ask Briry~
> 
> Woot yet another new fic out for your viewing pleasure. I hope you all will enjoy this one as I’m having a lot of fun planning it out and writing it. 
> 
> Next Chapter: Deku and Kacchan


End file.
